Overview
The present invention is generally related to game level design, game progress transfer and the transfer and staging of other data from one or more devices to another one or more devices so that progress is not only synchronized, but the points of progress, savepoints, related to the given one or more applications are identified, saved, transferred and recovered.
Several game software titles provide the ability to build maps, or levels as well as characters and other objects, in which one or more characters can exist, use or interact with. Several game titles also support the ability to save checkpoints and game progress. However the development of a map or other object is done using a controller, mouse, voice recognition, or other device or method and is developed for the purpose of working with given game software on a particular game system type and is not supported for moving the map, object, etc. to another device. Likewise, game statistics, checkpoints and game saves are not designed to be transferred from one device to another. In addition, non-game related data may be synchronized from one device or application to another, but the point in the application is not resumed from one device to another.
For example, there are several games which allow extending the game levels using maps that are built using the console controller for that type of console in which it is played or are downloaded to that console which were built on another console of the same type. Mapping data are transferable to other systems as long as the receiving system is the same as the system the map was created on or for.
Game developers—not after-market map artists or game players—may have the software and ability to develop game art including scenes and maps on systems such as a computer for a particular game system like a console, but these are not interchangeable maps made generally by other game players considered as part of the instant invention.
Maps are used primarily to not only extend one's own game but to also share with others so that they can play one or more games on the same map. Map developers may also provide the ability for other users to edit their maps for further extension and variety or to copy to create a new map or world.
The way a map is made is through creating a multidimensional scene, including landscape, buildings, planets, vehicles, etc. usually using a computer or console and then uploaded to a server.
For example, to create a map using a landscape, the user, usually has a landscape palette which allows them to select a set of one or more trees, rocks, grass, hills, valleys, vegetation, rivers, falls, ground elements, etc. Once the user selects the object with their mouse, controller, or through voice recognition or other device or method, they can drag or move the selected object onto their scene and it is then painted on the scene based on where the user placed it. At this point the user may be able to rotate the object, change its shape and/or dimensions, and lock it onto the scene when they are satisfied with it. Once the position, orientation and size of this element have been fixed, the user may select another item to place on their scene. Once the scene has been finished, they may have the ability to further modify the number of vehicles, the number of opponents, the number of towns, etc. that come with the map, and whether or not the player can add more before or during the progress of the game.
Once an item has been placed on the workspace, it may appear illuminated so that it shows the user that the object is still selectable and modifiable. The object illumination may show the number of pixels or quadrants that the object requires for its placement space. It may also appear in a red outline, which may represent that the object cannot be placed on the scene at the current location because it interferes with the location of another object or that the object does not belong in that place, such as a tree in an oceanic workspace location.
For example, a tree on a 1024×768 may occupy a 10×10 pixel area. In this case, the tree may appear as a transparent picture of a tree having a 10×10 pixel area with a projected placement locator having the same pixel area appearing below the tree. Once the tree is placed on the workspace, the projection disappears and the tree changes from a transparent object into an opaque object and the available workspace has not been reduced by a 100-pixel area.
The one or more objects on the workspace may also be selected and modified after they have been placed. The user would do this by selecting the one or more objects on the workspace and moving the mouse, controller, or through voice recognition or other method to a new location where they want to place the one or more objects. Likewise, the one or more objects may be deleted or changed in dimension.
Once the scene has been created and saved, it can be uploaded, for example, to a server and downloaded by someone else, installed, and played. This is one of many ways in which a map may be shared among people. The one or more maps created by an individual can be further exchanged for monetary or notoriety reasons and may also be traded for other maps made by other developers.
However, there is no facility to create or modify a map on a console, a computing device, or a mobile communication device which scales and can be transferred between the different devices. Maps must be designed and build for the unit type they are targeted to be played on.
The instant invention translates the scale and detail of the map developed either on a console, a mobile communication unit, or another computing device and facilitates the exchange of map data to/from either another console unit, another mobile communication device, or another computing device over a local or remote wireless or wired connection or other communication method.
In addition, a checkpoint or game save is generally game-specific. It is usually comprised of one or more files which contain data related to the one or more players' position on a map, the objects they may have in their inventory, the game score, game progress, as well as other items related to the game, the status of the players' avatars, etc. These one or more files are generally stored to a hard disk, flash drive, or other device on a console, handheld or other mobile device. However, the files are not designed to be transferred to another device, especially a device which may have a different operating system, file structure or system capabilities.